


Late Bloom

by yoshitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, Riding, Size Kink, Slutty Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: Cor usually doesn't mix work with his sex life, but Noctis is scheduled to leave for Altissia, and they have unresolved sexual tension. (Kinkmeme fill)





	Late Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=437833#cmt437833

 

 

 

 

Noctis couldn't deny feeling attracted to Cor. He also found Cor intimidating, though not so much that he'd let that hold him back, if he ever got the opportunity. Cor was so his type: older and handsome; built enough to manhandle him easily; a gruff exterior with a soft centre.  
  
In a way, Cor might've even been Noctis's first proper crush. Cor was the type of guy Noctis measured other guys against—at least the types of guys he'd like to sleep with. Those weekly swordsmanship lessons with Cor had definitely not been easy on Noctis in more ways than one, but they helped open his eyes to what he liked.  
  
He certainly wasn't alone in lusting after the marshal. That Cor seemed to be eternally single, and never slept with anyone in royal service, just added to his mystery and the thirst of young recruits. Cor had that brooding silent aura that made many of the young Kingsglaive and Crownsguard members swoon and set each other up on bets to try seducing the legendary immortal. They didn't get past Cor's defenses though—a blank stare and slight tilt of the head from Cor could send the weaker ones into a nervous meltdown; and the ones who managed to stick to their guns for more than five minutes were gently brushed off. Speculation and rumours about Cor's love life, or lack thereof, were near-weekly topics in Citadel gossip.  
  
Anyhow, Noctis's weekly sword practice sessions with Cor continued even as things around the Citadel changed, and talk of the traditional princely trip abroad was brought up. According to Cor, there was always room for improvement, and polishing techniques of the sword was a lifelong dedication. Noctis didn't think much about that when he was being pushed into marriage on the empire's whim. This time next week he'd have to be on the road to Altissia.  
  
Noctis went to sword training that afternoon with all these concerns weighing on his heart. He couldn't concentrate properly during practice, fumbled stances he could've done in his sleep, almost nicked his thumb when sheathing his blade, and generally failed to meet basic standards. Cor obviously noticed, but instead of snapping at Noctis to point out all his mistakes, or knock him on his ass to teach him a lesson, Cor called an early end to practice.  
  
"That worried about getting married?" Cor teased gently, though there was lingering worry in his eyes.  
  
Noctis shook his head. He would gladly go along with it, if it could help secure peace for Lucis. There was little else he could do, which was honestly frustrating. His frustration came out as a click of his tongue. And Cor raised a brow.  
  
"I just—I don't even know yet how Luna feels about the wedding. It's all so sudden and... we're not even in love. I mean, I get that there was always the possibility that I'd have to make a political marriage, but I didn't think it would happen so soon." Noctis bit his lip and pushed the damp hair out of his face.  
  
Cor gave a comforting squeeze to Noctis's shoulder. His hand was so large and warm, and Cor was so close Noctis couldn't help breathing in his scent.  
  
"It sucks, kid. I'm sorry. I never married so I can't say I really know what you're going through." His self-deprecating look made Noctis smile weakly.  
  
"Why didn't you marry?" Noctis blurted out, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
Cor looked surprised, and then a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Sorry," Noctis backtracked quickly. "You don't have to answer that. I guess I've just wondered why for a long time, because you're such a great guy. But I mean, a lot of people aren't into marriage. Honestly I don't know if I'd ever get married if it wasn't like, expected for the royal line and all that." Noctis shrugged awkwardly.  
  
Cor hummed thoughtfully. "Life's tough and you usually don't get what you want."  
  
"Ain't that the truth," Noctis drawled, letting it sound carelessly suggestive, and leaning into Cor's hand lingering on his shoulder. Noctis wasn't really expecting anything, but it also felt like it was his last chance to try.  
  
Cor's eyes narrowed, but his hand drifted higher, to the back of Noctis's neck. Cor probably already knew all about who Noctis had been sleeping around with in the Crownsguard, and Kingsglaive, let alone the extent of his juvenile crush on Cor. Cor probably knew it all from the start, while remaining discreet and never letting on, or encouraging Noctis's feelings. So frustrating. But Cor hadn't moved his hand away yet. Maybe they were both thinking about how drastically their lives were suddenly changing—Noctis's wedding, the king's decision to distance the Crownsguard from the Citadel.  
  
"Do you still want...?" Cor asked, a surprising hint of uncertainty showing through.  
  
Noctis's heart raced. The moment felt unreal. "Y-yeah… for sure."  
  
Cor regarded him silently for a long minute. "Not here though. My place?"  
  
  
The drive to Cor's apartment was a blur of anticipation in Noctis's mind; Cor's hand found his thigh at a red light, and Noctis covered it with his own. They barely made it through the front door before Cor pressed him up against a wall, and Noctis wrapped his arms around Cor's neck while grinding against Cor's thigh. Their mouths smashed together hungrily, urgent and almost desperate.  
  
When he was younger, Noctis had so often fantasized about what it might be like with Cor, part of him wondered whether this was just another fantasy. The way Cor's hands slid around his waist possessively; the way Cor pressed his face against his neck and inhaled deeply. The reality of how much they wanted each other had Noctis's body going into overdrive.  
  
They made it to Cor's bedroom while kissing, and tugging off each other's clothes. Just in their underwear, they tumbled to the bed. Noctis's head tipped back against Cor's shoulder, while Cor nipped at his neck and rubbed his stubble against Noctis's sensitive skin.  
  
"What do you want?" Cor asked, kissing behind Noctis's ear.  
  
Noctis arched his back and pressed his ass against Cor's groin. "Ummm, I've been thinking… I want to ride you," he said.  
  
"Whatever you want, Noct." Cor sounded unexpectedly raw, surprisingly honest.  
  
Noctis squirmed around to face him, and sat up. He wanted to get a good look at Cor like this while he could. Slightly out of breath and looking debauched from all their greedy kissing, Cor lay still for him.  
  
Noctis ran his hands over the hair on Cor's muscular chest and arms, and on his strong thick thighs. Cor wasn't extremely hairy, but much more than Noctis, and it suited his rugged masculine appearance. Noctis had been trying not to stare shamelessly, but perched between Cor's legs there was no point avoiding it. Cor's simple black briefs left very little to the imagination. Noctis shivered. The shape of Cor's dick was obvious through the thin fabric, the cotton stretching to contain him.  
  
Noctis felt anticipation coil in his belly when he slid his fingers into the top of Cor's briefs, and peeled them down. Cor's tight abs tensed, and he lifted his hips to let Noctis slide the fabric all the way off. Noctis licked his lips. He leaned down and took Cor's semi-hard dick into his mouth. He held it tenderly between his lips, lavishing the length of it with swipes of his tongue, and using one hand to fondle Cor's balls. Cor hummed contentedly as his dick continued to harden. He reached a hand out to squeeze Noctis's shoulder encouragingly. While Noctis appreciated that Cor didn't just grab his head, he enjoyed feeling fingers burying into his hair, so he moved Cor's hand to his head. Cor got the idea, and petted through his hair.  
  
Noctis groaned around Cor's dick. He loved this. The weight of a cock in his mouth, the heavy warmth on his tongue, the pressure against the back of his throat. Even better when it was a hot guy twice his age, with a particularly thick cock that had Noctis's eyes watering as he swallowed him down.  
  
Taking a breather, Noctis switched to stroking Cor's dick while he ducked down and lapped at his balls. A pleased rumble sounded from Cor's chest. He let Noctis go on a few more moments, before giving a light tug on his hair.  
  
"You want me to blow you while I finger your ass?" Cor asked.  
  
Noctis paused. He hadn't even thought about it, but he was definitely down for that. He nodded enthusiastically, grinning and feeling his face heating up more again. Cor chuckled, and reached for the bedside table, getting out a bottle of lube. He coated his fingers, before gesturing for Noctis to come closer.  
  
Noctis shoved his own boxer-briefs off, and shuffled forward on his knees. He was already rock hard and leaking pre-cum, and it felt rather awkward to be kneeling over Cor with his dick in his face, but Cor guided him closer with one hand on his hip.  
  
Cor started with a few licks to the head of Noctis's cock, as his fingers found Noctis's hole and circled it teasingly. Letting out a sigh he hadn't realized he was holding in, Noctis let himself just watch the glorious sight of Cor lapping at the tip of his dick, tongue flicking over his slit to collect the pre-cum, before Cor took him in his mouth. Noctis groaned, and flattened his hands against the wall to balance himself.  
  
Two of Cor's fingers breached him without trouble. Noctis had a lot of practice taking it up the ass. Even though he wasn't dating anyone, he got laid plenty. He loved losing himself to the sensations of his body. He sank onto the feeling of Cor's fingers working into him, opening him up, and finding that sweet spot. Noctis moaned, lightly rolling his hips. He loved getting his cock sucked, but it felt even better to get his ass pounded; he was already practically ready to start demanding Cor give it to him hard.  
  
Soon Noctis was pushing back on three of Cor's fingers, and thrusting forward into his mouth, loving the feeling of both unashamedly. Noctis couldn't help but whimper when Cor pushed him back, and let his fingers slip out. Noctis sat back on Cor's thighs.  
  
"Condom?" Cor asked, gesturing to the nightstand.  
  
"Please fuck me raw," Noctis whined, worrying his lower lip. Since this was probably the one and only time Cor would agree to sleep with him, Noctis really wanted to feel him without barrier. "I want to feel you… come inside me."  
  
A self-confessed cumslut, Noctis just didn't find sex as satisfying if he couldn't get a load in his ass or his mouth. And he usually got his way, with his and the Kingsglaives' ability to heal practically anything.  
  
Cor considered him with narrowed eyes. His cock bobbed against Noctis's ass, honest with the lust he didn't show in his expression. Finally he said, "Alright."  
  
Noctis watched Cor slick up that fat cock. He wanted it so much he leaned back on one hand, thighs spread, hips tilted up, and reached between his legs to offering himself up to Cor.  
  
Cor was watching him, and groaned at the display. "You're fucking gorgeous," he said, guiding the tip of his cock to Noctis's hole.  
  
Cor was always very sparing with praise, and it did things to Noctis. Smiling a little, Noctis felt himself blush. He bit his lower lip, both hands now on Cor's chest, and slowly lowered himself onto his length.  
  
"Oh fuck," Noctis breathed.  
  
"You good?" Cor asked. "I've got you."  
  
His big calloused hands circled Noctis's waist and steadied him.  
  
"Mmm, 's good," Noctis mumbled, leaning back to put his hands on Cor's thighs.  
  
He didn't often meet guys who were as girthy as Cor, so he took extra time to get seated. He loved the feel of it though; loved the stretch and burn, and the pleasure running up his spine in little sparks. Cor let him go as slowly as he needed to. After Noctis managed to take the whole of Cor's length, he waited patiently to give Noctis time to adjust. When Noctis felt confident he'd be okay, he gave a slow roll of his hips.  
  
"You can move," he said.  
  
Cor thrust slowly, controlled. Despite his aching erection, Noctis couldn't help wanting to keep the pace slow. The feeling of Cor's cock sliding in and out of him was delicious, and Noctis admired Cor's restraint until he grew restless.  
  
"Come on, Cor. You can fuck me harder," he said with a teasing grin.  
  
In response, Cor snapped his hips up and pulled Noctis down at the same time. Noctis yelped. He'd be a little sore later, but it felt so good. Cor groaned deeply, holding onto his hips as he settled into a faster rhythm.  
  
Letting his head tip back, Noctis shut his eyes while rolling his hips to match Cor's steadier pace. The way Cor's cock filled him was addictive, especially when Cor continued to praise him.  
  
"Beautiful," Cor said, sliding his hands up Noctis's sides to his chest. With broad calloused thumbs he rolled and flicked Noctis's nipples, so that Noctis opened his eyes again and watched the lust in Cor's gaze. As Cor's hands fell back to gripping his hips, Noctis took over. He tweaked his own nipples, toying with the peaked nubs. He moaned at a particularly hard thrust from Cor.  
  
"You like that?" Noctis asked, smirking.  
  
Cor grunted out an affirmative, and bucked up into him a few more times, before letting Noctis lead the pace again. Still playing with his nipples, Noctis started to circle his hips in a way that really hit his sweet spot. He was moaning, and bouncing on Cor's cock with abandon, rolling his hips forward every so often to press hard at that spot again.  
  
He wanted Cor to flip him over and fuck him into the mattress, but at the same time Noctis liked the feeling of sinking deep on Cor's cock like this. He wanted this to last forever. There was a dull ache from how tightly Cor held his hips, and the sound of skin slapping against skin made everything that much hotter.  
  
"I've wanted this… for so long," Noctis managed to say.  
  
"Me too," Cor said.  
  
It could've just been something blurted out in the heat of the moment, but Noctis got so turned on thinking about Cor lusting for him, for years, while remaining inscrutable and untouchable to everyone in the service who wanted to jump him.  
  
"Fuck, touch me," Noctis gasped. His bobbing cock had been leaving streams of pre-cum on Cor's abdomen, and he almost came when Cor wrapped a big hand around him.  
  
While Cor jerked him off, Noctis leaned forward to kiss him. A sloppy mess of lips, tongues, and teeth. Noctis moaned into Cor's mouth as he came, spilling over Cor's hand and stomach. As he was melting into aftershocks, Noctis noticed Cor's hips had stilled, and he whined.  
  
"Don't stop, Cor. It doesn't hurt. Just… come inside me," Noctis insisted.  
  
Cor groaned and started fucking into him again, hard. While Noctis's body clenched around him, Cor growled and emptied himself inside of Noctis. Cor sank down into the mattress as he finished, and Noctis remained on his dick as he came down. Noctis was satisfied to slump on Cor's chest, look up and see the dampness at the corners of Cor's bliss-shuttered eyes. Noctis didn't roll off him until Cor's dick was soft and slipped out of him.  
  
For awhile neither of them said anything. Wrapped loosely in each others arms, they merely enjoyed the afterglow. But as they caught their breaths, Cor said, "We should get you cleaned up."  
  
"Only if you join me in the shower," Noctis mumbled.  
  
Cor was looking at Noctis fondly, if a little guardedly. "Want me to eat you out?"  
  
Noctis groaned, a sudden shiver of desire running up his spine despite how sated he felt. "Yeah," he said, his breath shuddering against Cor's mouth. "Yeah, Cor… want it all."

 

 

 

 


End file.
